User blog:JeloJellyJam/S3B Reservations are up!
That's right, we're opening S3B reservations! It's because I'm changing reservation opening dates: Instead of the 6th-to-last episode, it's the last episode of each section. It's because some of us are impatient. An extra note, the episode limit for each sections are now upped to 27! New Reservation Method You now can't just reserve an episode now by just editing a Navbox template, unless of course you have Admin or B-crat and/or Content Mod rights. It's now locked, because I'm releasing an Episodes-and-Specials-reserving blog! Just copy the template, fill in the spots, and send your episode as a comment! At times when I'm active, I'll add that spot. In case I'm not active, I'll let SuperGaming101, RodimusPrimeHans-Cuff210, Chilly Bean BAM!, and Fairy27 to do my job. Update: The blog's now here! Go here to reserve your episodes! New Episode Styles I'm adding 2 new styles of episodes aside from the original 3 I introduced in my Mega-nnouncement. Rescue Squad This kind of episode style takes place in the present, which is months (or a year if it's 2018 and so on) after the gang retired from the Challenge. Ironically, this doesn't focus on most of the main gang! Instead, it focuses on the Echo Creek Rescue Squad, a team composed of trained and untrained people and some members of the Locked Room Gang, led by Tiffany Herrera (a.k.a Tiff, or Cupquake). Their goal is to rescue and help people in need of help, stranded castaways, and those unlucky muggles who have crossed paths with bad guys, among other things. The Squad's members are: *'Tiffany Herrera' - Well known as Ihascupquake, Tiff is the bubbly, friendly, and calm leader of the squad. Her wit, experience, and instincts help lead her team to victory, and out of danger. She's also got a lot of confectionery-themed artillery brought with her. She's also known for being a member of the LR Gang. *'Daniel Middleton '- Dan is popular for running his subscribed-by-billions gaming channel, The Diamond Minecart. Dan is the brains of the group. He always plans out every move the team makes as to not get them in deep water. Without him, the Squad wouldn't have survived by now. *'Tyler' - Best known in YouTubr as Logdotzip, Tyler is the brawn of the group. 5 months of combat training has led him to entering the group. Despite being the brawn, he also has a bit of brains. If in any case the squad encounters a very powerful enemy, you can always count on Tyler and his diamond sword to slay the beast. *'Edd, Tom and Matt '- A band of 3 idiot friends and roommates, and the main characters of Eddsworld. Wanting a vacation, they unknowingly (and stupidly) joined the Squad by mistake. The oddballs of the group, Edd is a lazy guy with a love for bacon, Tom is cold and seems unfazed by big threats, and Matt is plain stupid and narcissistic. Potentials for other people in this style of episodes. *Jenny *Blue Ocean *And everyone else's second mains. Timeshift Episodes This type of episode takes place in a time period that is NOT the present or 2016, and focuses on the Gang's ancestors (or the Gang's parents but younger in case of the 70s or 80s). This is named after the Timeshift episodes of Phineas and Ferb. Hybrids Wanna create a Challenge after the gang retired? Want Kaitlynn to make a story with the regular Locked Room Gang in it? Dreaming of the Rescue Squad meeting with their ancestors? Then Hybrids are for you! Combine 2, 3, 4 or more styles to get a brand new, unique style! Warning: I take no liability for your episodes turning extremely weird. More Episodes! That's right! I got more episodes to BOOT! 'Roar' *Rescue Squad episode *The first ever Rescue Squad ep ever! Based off the music video of Katy Perry's "Roar". Also named after that. It's been 1 month and Katy Perry's missing, after her unsuccessful exploration of the Amazon with her boyfriend! However, Echo Creek Rescue HQ has detected what appears to be her in the Amazonian jungle. Now, it's up to Tiff and the Rescue Squad to explore the Amazon. However, when their plane crashlands in the middle of the jungle, Tiff decides to explore the place. During the exploration, Tom and Matt end up becoming the butt monkeys and piranha bait of the jungle, Tyler's diamond sword is breaking and is in need of repair after chopping one too many vines and trees, and Dan's phone is low-bat, so he can't start up the SOS signal! Not to mention, when Tiff and her squad finds Katy, she finds herself safe...accompanied by wild animals! Can the squad face the craziness of the jungle until the rescue helicopters come back to save them? 'Beyond the Sea' *Challenge + Kaitlynn-style Hybrid *Seeing this piece of fanart of Jaiden, I thought: WHY THE HECK DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS AS HER SURF ERA COUNTERPART?! Then, it struck me. I should make a story about Kaitlynn writing a story about the Gang exploring underwater, entering an underwater city, and trying to stop Galaximus from eating the inhabitants of the city! Kaitlynn's now back into writing new stories. But in this story, she'll use the Regular Gang. Underneath the sea. Meeting mermaids. After having a weird dream during her nap, Pearl (Solitaire) gets the idea of going underwater with her friends. And she's just in time, for the Gang are planning on exploring uncharted areas, and they just ran out of ideas. Once they're underwater, Tiff spots a city just a few miles ahead! While interacting with the friendly merfolk, and the queen, Mermaiden, the fun and festivities are crashed by a hungry Galaximus! Later, it turns out the Gang are part of af prophecy, destined to stop a giant humanoid squid (aka Galaximus for those clueless) from eating the inhabitants! Now the gang must stop the leader of the Galactic Army herself before they and the city become her lunch! 'The Locked Room Gang and the Temple of Juatchadoon' *Timeshift Episode *A Lost City-style episode would be fine. Especially since that was one of my planned-but-scrapped time periods for Time Trouble. Johnson "Jones" Ernduncan and his band of archeologists have just discovered the Amulet of Juatchadoon. Set on hidden treasures and replacing statuettes on pedestals with sandbags, Jones and the gang, with the help of stepbrother duo Ohio Flynn and Rhode Island Fletcher, and journalist Candace Flynn, are headed to Central America to help damsel-in-distress Isabella find the Lost Temple of Juatchadoon and rescue her mother New Hampshire Garcia-Shapiro. However, Galaximus of 1914 wants the amulet for something else: activating a giant corn monster that can wreck havoc so she can dominate the world! Will the 1914 gang stop Galaximus in her tracks? Or will they end up getting beaten like popcorn popping? Last Words Yep! That's all for today. Until now, this is Jelo, saying....KTHNXBAI! JeloElducal (talk) 12:28, July 18, 2017 (UTC) Category:Blog posts